totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lindsay
Lindsay Tyson była zawodniczką na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Wrzeszczące Susły. Uczestniczyła również w Planie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Zabójcze Makiety i brała udział w Totalnej Porażce w trasie w Drużynie Zwycięzców. Pojawiła się również w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w pierwszym odcinku na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami, a także ma występ w czwartym sezonie w odcinku Uciekający model. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Lindsay po raz pierwszy pojawia się w Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 1. Gdy jednak przybywa nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie imienia Chrisa. Jest drugą osobą korzystającą z konfesjonału ale nie orientuje się gdzie jest kamerzysta. Jest przerażona i zaczyna głośno krzyczeć gdy widzi karalucha. W końcu Duncan rozwiązuje ten problem. Jednocześnie Lindsay zaczyna imponować Tyler. Gdy Chef serwuje posiłek Lindsay pyta czy znajduje się w tym biały cukier i nabiał. Jednak zanim Chef odpowiada, Gwen udziela jej odpowiedzi, że na pewno nie. W Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2 Lindsay na początku odmawia skoku, naśladując Heather. Potem jednak decyduje się skoczyć, ale podczas skoku cały czas krzyczy. Jednak ląduje w bezpiecznej strefie. Gdy Heather przeprasza Leshawnę, Lindsay pyta ją czy przeprosiła ją na poważnie i wtedy Heather mówi, że zrobiła to by ją pokonać. Gdy ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają wyzwanie Lindsay, Beth i Heather przytulają się, a obok nich tańczy nago Owen. Na stołówce gdy Courtney chce wyeliminować Tylera, Lindsay głośno sprzeciwia się temu. W Wielkie spanie Lindsay wraz z Beth zostaje wciągnięta do sojuszu Heather. Jest bardzo podekscytowana tym, że Heather poprowadzi ją do finału. Ma pomysł aby wciągnąć do sojuszu również Tylera ale ponieważ jest on z przeciwnej drużyny, Heather odrzuca ten pomysł. Lindsay pierwsza zauważa że ] chcą by krew spłynęła im do głowy.]]Heather kradnie odtwarzacz MP3 Evy i ostrzega Heather, że Eva będzie zła, ale Heather właśnie to chce osiągnąć. W czasie "Bezsennotlony" Lindsay zasypia razem z Beth. Ostatecznie dzięki Gwen, Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. W Zbijakomania Heather znów powtarza zasady sojuszu grożąc Lindsay i Beth. Gdy Chris ogłasza wyzwanie z grą w zbijaka, Noah mówi że to intelektualne wyzwanie, z czym Lindsay poważnie się zgadza. Lindsay bierze udział już w pierwszej rundzie gry. Jednak zapomina co ma zrobić z piłką i szybko zostaje zbita. Gdy odchodzi na ławkę, z dwoma guzami na głowie, macha do niej Tyler ku niezadowoleniu Heather. Lindsay bierze także udział w drugiej rundzie gry, ale zostaje zbita przez Tylera ku jego rozpaczy. Choć Lindsay ma nabitego trzeciego guza na głowie, Tyler zaprasza ją aby wyszli się przejść i Lindsay ostatecznie zgadza się mimo że Heather jej grozi. W końcu Heather odnajduje Lindsay i Tylera siedzących razem pod Portem Wstydu. Heather zezłoszczona rzuca kajakiem w Tylera, a Lindsay zaprowadza z powrotem na boisko. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji Lindsay jest w dwóch ostatnich z Noah, ale ostatecznie dostaje piankę i zostaje w programie. W Niezbyt sławni Lindsay rano panikuje gdy odkrywa że skończył jej się samoopalacz, co sarkastycznie komentuje Gwen. Gdy siedząc w przeciwnych ławkach, Lindsay i Tyler machają do siebie, zezłoszczona Heather uderza Lindsay swoimi włosami, tak że jeden z jej włosów trafia do buzi Lindsay. Lindsay nie prezentuje swojego talentu ani na scenie, ani przed zespołem. Zamiast tego Heather karze Lindsay i Beth poprzeć ją by wystąpiła na konkursie talentów. Zmusza również Lindsay do śledzenia Gwen. Ta jednak zamiast śledzić Gwen, zwraca uwagę na przechodzącego nieopodal zaplątanego w jo-jo, Tylera. Potem widzimy ją w łazience gdy oplątana razem z Tylerem w jo-jo, obściskują się i całują. Potem, gdy Heather wchodzi do domku by znaleźć pamiętnik Gwen, Lindsay stoi na czatach, bawiąc się włosami. Gdy Gwen wraca do domku, Lindsay próbuje powstrzymać ją od wejścia, ale w końcu nie udaje jej się, gdy Gwen grozi jej pobiciem. W czasie konkursu talentów Lindsay widać siedzącą na widowni. Gdy Bridgette ląduje w ramionach Tylera, Lindsay krzyczy na nią i zostaje upomniana przez Heather. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają po bitboxie Harolda i muszą odbyć ceremonię eliminacji. Mimo to Lindsay zostaje w programie. Dodatkowo zostaje oszukana przez Heather by głosować na Justina. W Kiepskie obozowanie Lindsay pojawia się ale nie odgrywa żadnej dużej roli. Tak jak inni obozowicze jest przerażona i razem z Beth przytulają się widząc niedźwiedzia. W Czynnik fobii Lindsay widać razem z innymi obozowiczami przy ognisku, gdy zwierzają się ze swoich lęków. Na początku Lindsay mówi że jej najgorszą obawą jest spacer po polu minowym w szpilkach, lecz gdy Sadie wyznaje że boi się fatalnych fryzur, Lindsay zmienia zdanie i zgadza się z nią. Lindsay i Sadie udaje się jednak pokonać ich strach i wytrzymują w perukach cały dzień, dzięki czemu zyskują dodatkowy punkt dla swoich drużyn. W W górę strumienia Lindsay zmienia swój normalny strój na nowy. Ma krótkie niebieski shorty i krótkie czerwone bikini. W czasie wyzwania z płynięciem wódką, Lindsay płynie z Beth i Trentem. W czasie płynięcia łódką, Lindsay rozkłada się na kolanach Trenta, opalając się. Potem gdy Trent utyka w ruchomych piaskach, Lindsay starając się mu pomóc, wchodzi za nim bez świadomości że też utknie. Ostatecznie obydwoje z nich ratuje Cody. Wzamian Lindsay przytula Cody'ego za uratowanie ich. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Lindsay jest w dwóch ostatnich z Izzy. Nie wiadomo kto został wyeliminowany, gdyż Izzy uciekła przed Policją Konną przed ogłoszeniem wyroku. W Paintballowe polowanie na jelenia Heather każe na początku odcinka Lindsay i Beth rozgrzać prysznic. W czasie wyzwania Lindsay i Beth mają być myśliwymi. Razem spacerowały po lesie aż spotkały Heather, która każe Lindsay poszukać dla siebie w lesie jagód. Jednak gdy daje je Heather, ta wyrzuca je z rąk Lindsay. Jest ona również świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy Beth, Leshawną i Heather. Heather kradnie jej broń by strzelać do Beth i Leshawny. Na koniec okazuje się że Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają wyzwanie. Jednak Lindsay dostaje piankę i pozostaje dalej w programie. W Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... Lindsay zostaje przydzielona przez Heather do pary z Gwen, by zrobić płonące ciasto biszkoptowe z cytrusami i makadamią. Lindsay i Gwen mają problem z "podpaleniem" ciasta. Heather próbuje pokazać jak "podpalić" ciasto, przypadkowo odpala sobie brwi, z czego Lindsay się śmieje. Podczas gdy Beth rzuca Lindsay kosmetyczkę Heather, Lindsay postępuje wbrew niej i wyrzuca kosmetyczkę, zamiast oddać ją Heather. Gdy Chris zaczyna oceniać ciasto Gwen i Lindsay na początku jest zachwycony, ale po chwili ciasto się rozpada. Tak więc Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają to wyzwanie. Potem Heather grozi Lindsay wyeliminowaniem, jeśli nie zagłosuje tak jak ona. W konfesjonale Lindsay stwierdza że brwi Heather wyglądały okropnie i chciałaby pozbyć się Heahter, ale ostatecznie głosuje na Beth. Lindsay jednak bezpiecznie pozostaje w programie. W Komu możesz zaufać? Lindsay bierze udział w drugiej części wyzwania, przygotowując trującą rybę fugu dla Trenta. Robi ją jednak niezgodnie z instrukcjami Chrisa, przez co Trent truje się rybą. Później brała udział razem z Heather w ślepym trapezie. Źle poinformowała Heather, kiedy ma skoczyć przez co Heather wylądowała w wodzie pełnej meduz. Mimo to jednak, Wrzeszczące Susły i tak wygrywają to wyzwanie. W Podstawy naprężenia, Lindsay bierze udział w treningu Chefa tak jak inni zawodnicy. Jednak po długim czasie trzymania rękami łódki, Lindsay traci czucie w rękach i ze zmęczenia idzie uderzyć w dzwon poddając się. Ostatecznie jednak, Gwen wygrywa wyzwanie dla Wrzeszczących Susłów. W Ekstremalna tortura Lindsay była wyznaczona do wykonania "ekstremalnego narciarstwa wodnego za motorówką". Była szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ponieważ mogła zaprezentować swoje nowe bikini. Tym razem Lindsay udaje się dobrze wykonać zadanie i zdobyć wygraną dla swojego zespołu. W Posiłek obrzydliwości była obrzydzona już na początku wyzwania, ale Bridgette przekonała ją, medytacją. Ostatecznie jednak i tak dziewczyny przegrywają z chłopakami i zostają w obozie Wawanakwa. W Bez bólu nie ma gry Lindsay miała na początek za zadanie znieść woskowanie piankami. Na początku to wyzwanie wydawało się dla Lindsay przyjemne, jednak okazało się że to boli. Mimo to na koniec Lindsay podziękowała Chrisowi, gdy zobaczyła jak jej skóra jest gładka. Później jednak Lindsay odpadła, gdy miała "wizytę w salonie fryzjerskim Wawanakwa", która polegała na ścięciu włosów. Ostatecznie Lindsay głosuje na Evę, mówiąc że jest groźniejsza niż Heather, Leshawna i Gwen razem wzięte. W odcinku Szukać i nie zniszczyć, Lindsay na początku pomaga Heather z jej kluczem ukrytym w kuchni Chefa. Klucz Lindsay schowany jest blisko ula. Lindsay obawia się tam zbliżyć, ale z pomocą przychodzi jej Izzy. Izzy bez obaw zbliża się to ula i znajduje klucz Lindsay. Chwilę potem pszczoły, które obsiadają Izzy, zaczynają gonić Lindsay aż do Portu Wstydu. Później, Lindsay pomaga Heahter w rozdzieleniu Trenta z Gwen. Jej zadaniem było podrzucenie listu do domku Gwen, a potem przyprowadzenie Trenta do Heather po pretekstem, że Heahter źle się czuje. Gdy Gwen pojawia się w Porcie Wstydu, Lindsay daje jej znak naśladując ptaka. W skrzyni, Lindsay znajduje akordeon. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Lindsay nie radzi sobie zbytnio podczas wyzwania. Próbuje ukryć się pod kołdrą w czyjmś łóżku oraz za słupem. W końcu próbuje ukryć się razem z Heather, ale ta odrzuca propozycje Lindsay. Lindsay szybko odpada z wyzwania. Proponuje ona Heather, by razem zdobyły nietykalność dzieląc między siebie złapanych chłopaków. Heather jednak odmawia jej. Podczas rozmowy między dziewczynami w domku, Lindsay zgadza się na wyeliminowanie Owena. Potem Heather wylewa lakier do paznokci Lindsay, przez co Lindsay zaczyna mieć pierwsze podejrzenia odnośnie niewierności Heather. W Przednia zabawa Lindsay wykazuje się umiejętnością składania rowerów. Heather każe Lindsay rozebrać rower Chefa, a następnie zbudować rower dla niej. Sama dla siebie, Lindsay buduje rower z kucykiem. Podczas pierwszego wyścigu, na rowerze Lindsay jedzie Duncan. Natomiast Lindsay jedzie na rowerze Heather. Podczas drugiego wyścigu, Heather nakazuje Lindsay oczyścić tor, tak by ta mogła .]]wygrać. Lindsay udaje się być pierwszą i oczyszcza pole minowe, oraz plamy oleju, tak że Heather może spokojnie przejechać. Na koniec Lindsay zajmuje piranie i Heather wygrywa wyścig oraz zdobywa nietykalność. Okazuje się jednak, że ponieważ Duncan i Owen wcale nie ukańczają wyścigu, Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana. Lindsay prosi Heather by uratowała ją od eliminacji, ale wtedy Heather zdradza Lindsay. Lindsay nareszcie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że była poprostu wykorzystywana przez Heather i zaczyna na nią wrzeszczeć z przekleństwami. Na koniec żegna się z pozostałymi i mówi Heather, że dostanie to na co zasłużyła. W końcu odpływa Łódką Przegranych. W Ekstrawaganckie obozo-jmacie Lindsay pojawia się w Playa De Los Przegranoc. Cieszy się ona, że trafiła do tego kurortu oraz cieszy się, że może pobyć z Tylerem, całując go. Lindsay mówi, że gdyby wiedziała o Playa De Los Przegranos, dała by się wyrzucić już w pierwszym odcinku. Lindsay wypowiada się źle o Duncanie i Heather i oznajmia że w finale będzie wspierała Gwen. Potem tak jak inni uczestnicy, przypadkowo głosuje na Leshawnę i to dwukrotnie. Lindsay pojawia się potem To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę!. Początkowo Lindsay jest po stronie Gwen, tak jak wspominała w Ekstrawaganckie obozo-jmacie, ale gdy Owen zapowiada swoją imprezę na jachcie, Lindsay siada po jego stronie. Gdy widzi, że Gwen zbliża się do mety, Lindsay pomaga Izzy zmotywować Owena do walki. Ostatecznie jednak Gwen wygrywa ku zrozpaczeniu Lindsay, która jest smutna, że nie będzie imprezy. W Wyspa Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej Porażki, Lindsay widać w basenie gdy gra w piłkę z Beth. Potem cieszy się gdy okazuje się że przyjaciele Lindsay chcą wydać przyjęcie powitalne na jej cześć. Gdy wszyscy mają szukać walizki, Lindsay tworzy zespół z Beth i Ezekielem. Jej zespół jest dosłownie nad walizką, ale Lindsay i Beth są zajęte rozmową i nie zauważają walizki. Potem gdy Chris mówi że "walizka jest mokra", Lindsay, Beth i Ezekiel wskakują do wody z polecenia Lindsay. W końcu walizka dopływa do nich, jednak szybko ją tracą. Następnie gdy Beth, Ezekiel i Lindsay wychodzą z łazienki znajdują ponownie walizkę. Jednak Lindsay ulega czarowi Justina i oddaje walizkę. Ostatecznie Lindsay trafia do portu wstydu i ląduje w wodzie, co daje jej szansę na występ w drugim sezonie. Lindsay cieszy się na drugi sezon, ale boi się czy uda jej się zrobić paznokcie do tego czasu. Plan Totalnej Porażki W Potworne zderzenie, Lindsay jest zszokowana, gdy dowiaduje się, że Beth zdjęła aparat ortodontyczny i coraz bardziej zaprzyjaźnia się z nią. Lindsay jest podekscytowana, gdy Chris mówi, że show będzie powstawał na planie filmowym, gdyż myśli, że pokażą ich w kinie. Jednak Chris szybko wyprowadza ją z błędu, mówiąc, że tak naprawdę pokażą się w telewizji. Potem Lindsay jest szczęśliwa, gdy okazuje się, że konfesjonałem będzie charakteryzatornia. Podczas wyzwania, Lindsay ukrywa się za krzakiem. Gdy potwór goni Heather, Lindsay każe mu ją złapać tymsamym zdradzając swoją kryjówkę i zostając schwytana przez potwora. Na koniec, gdy dziewczyny ustalają podział łóżek, Lindsay ma spać z Beth ku jej radości. W Kosmiczne jaja Lindsay szuka kosmicznych jajek razem z Beth, Justinem i Leshawną. Zostają oni jednak złapani przez Chefa. W czasie pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji Lindsay głosuje na Bridgette i Geoffa. W Zamieszki na planie, Lindsay zostaje wybrana jako pierwsza przez Trenta i dołącza do drużyny Zabójcze Makiety. W konfesjonale, Lindsay wyznaje, że czuje się cudownie, że nie jest w drużynie z Heather i czuje, że drzemie w niej potencjał. Mimo to podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Lindsay proponuje by Tyler zajął się wciągnięciem przyczep, zapominając, że Tyler nie bierze udziału w drugim sezonie. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Lindsay pracuje jako charakteryzatorka i umalowuje Izzy na staruszkę. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, Lindsay była w trzech ostatnich z Justinem i Izzy, ale ostatecznie otrzymuje ona Pozłacanego Chrisa i pozostaje w programie. Na początku odcinka Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie Heather przyjaźnie macha do Lindsay i Beth na stołówce, ale te omijają je z powodu jej działań w poprzednim sezonie. Lindsay i Beth dosiadają się do Justina i rywalizują o jego względy. Potem rywalizują o niego także w czasie pierwszego wyzwania. Jednak szybko przepraszają się i Beth daje Lindsay branzoletkę przyjaźni na zgodę. Gdy przychodzi jej kolej na udział w wyzwaniu, Lindsay na początku dobrze sobie radzi, aż Chris włącza tornado, a wtedy Lindsay spada z deski. Podczas drugiego wyzwania, Lindsay robi chorągiewkę z muszli kraba do drużynowego zamku z piasku. Ostatecznie jednak, Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają wyzwanie. W 3:10 do Obłędowa Lindsay siedzi pod przyczepą w Beth z powodu upału. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Lindsay skacze wraz z Beth i bezpiecznie lądują na koniu. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Lindsay wykazuje się głupotą związując Trenta, który jest kowbojem, zamiast kogoś z czepkiem w kształcie wymion. Lindsay tak jak i reszta Zabójczych Makiet jest zawiedziona, gdy okazuje się, że Trent celowo zawalał wyzwania dla Gwen. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, Trent zostaje wyeliminowany, natomiast Lindsay pozostaje bezpiecznie w programie. W Wyposażenie Chefa Lindsay zostaje wybrana w czasie pierwszego wyzwania przez Trzeszczące Żarówy do zjedzenia więziennego ohydztwa bez wymiotowania. Wybrano ją ponieważ jak wspomniała Gwen, kiedyś Lindsay zamknęła się w łazience i wypiła szampony uczestników w nadziei, że któryś jest magicznym eliksirem, a następnie zwymiotowała. Początkowo Lindsay smakuje mieszanka, ale gdy Gwen wypluwa aparat Beth, a ta wkłada go z powrotem, Lindsay nie może się powstrzymać i wymiotuje i to prosto na twarz Gwen. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Justin oczarowuje Lindsay by przekonać ją do pchania wózka. Lindsay jednak nie może udźwignąć ciężaru uczestników. Ostatecznie jednak, z powodu sabotażu Gwen, Zabójcze Makiety po raz pierwszy wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji, a dodatkowo do ich drużyny powraca Izzy. W Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa Lindsay uczyła się całą noc tak jak większość zawodników i rano narzekała, że jej mózg się przegrzał. Mimo to dobrze odpowiada na zadane przez Chrisa pytanie i bierze udział w pierwszym wyzwaniu. Potem tak jak większość jest przypadkiem choroby i ma gwałtowną biegunkę. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają wyzwanie, ale nikt nie zostaje wyeliminowany. W Projekt piaskowa czarownica Lindsay obejmuje rolę lidera drużyny. Gdy Heather nazywa ją i Beth "żałosnymi frajerkami bez kręgosłupa", Lindsay w konfesjonale broni się pokazując swoje prześwietlenie na którym widać kręgosłup i mówiąc, że wśród koleżanek jest ważną osobą. Przed pierwszym wyzwaniem, gdy wszyscy kłócą się o bycie zabójcą drużyny, Lindsay głośno wyznacza Beth tłumacząc, że to ona musi być zabójcą skoro nie umie krzyczeć. Dzięki temu Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, gdy Trzeszczące Żarówy próbują nastraszyć Makiety, Lindsay za każdym razem patrzy na "duchometr" i stopuje drużynę, a następnie wykrywa zagrożenie. Ostatecznie jednak, DJ porusza "duchometr" przez co ten zaczyna wykrywać zagrożenie i Lindsay wraz z resztą Makiet wybiega z namiotu. Więc ostatecznie to Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają i Lindsay jest w dwóch ostatnich z Justinem. Jednak żadne z nich nie odpada z konkurencji, gdyż DJ sam rezygnuje. W Mistrzowie katastrofy Lindsay przestaje się rządzić w czasie tego odcinka. .]]Wykazuje się ona głupotą gdy upuszcza papierek z kombinacją szyfru do wody. Ostatecznie Harold ratuje wszystkich uczestników z wyzwania. W Pełny dramat Lindsay po raz kolejny obejmuje rolę lidera. Każe się nazywać "Jej Seksowność Admirał Lindsay" i przebiera się w strój admirała na czas tego wyzwania. Lindsay wraz z Beth zaczynają opierać się urokowi Justina i zmuszają go do pracy przy wyzwaniu. Lindsay nakazuje drużynie atakować, podczas gdy sama ucina sobie drzemkę. To ostatecznie powoduje przegraną Zabójczych Makiet. Mimo to dostaje ona Pozłacanego Chrisa jako druga. W Ocean ósmy - lub dziewiąty Lindsay wykazuje się głupotą, gdy próbuje otworzyć sejf za pomocą kombinacji do swojej szkolnej szafki. Dzięki Beth, Zabójcze Makiety pierwsze otwierają sejf i uwalniają Owena, mimo to zostają w tyle z powodu głodówki Owena i docierają do bankowego okienka później. Jako "nagrodę pocieszenia", Zabójcze Makiety otrzymują nowego członka drużyny, Courtney. Gdy Owen zostaje wyeliminowany z programu, Lindsay tak jak i inni jest zezłoszczona na Courtney. Potem rzuca ona swojego Pozłacanego Chrisa Owenowi i krzyczy "Kochamy cię Owen!". W odcinku Milion dolarów PC Lindsay jest zezłoszczona, że Courtney wróciła do programu, bo teraz nikt nie będzie jej słuchał. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Lindsay udaje się rozpalić ogień i ostatecznie jej drużyna wygrywa pierwszą część wyzwania. Potem miała walczyć na glinanych kolumnach z Leshawną, ale przypadkowo Chris wtrącił ją do smoły dmiąc w róg. Jednak Lindsay nie jest zła, że wpadła do smoły, bo okazało się, że smoła dobrze robi na cerę. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają wyzwanie, ale tracą swoją nagrodę, wielki stek, gdy wjeżdża ona do smoły. W Milion dolców dziecino Lindsay ma boksować się z Haroldem. Mimo, że Lindsay nokautuje Harolda, Chris przyznaje zwycięstwo jemu, gdyż walczył w zwolnionym tempie. Lindsay tak jak i inni zawodnicy jest zła na Leshawnę za jej złośliwości. Jednak pod koniec odcinka Lindsay wybacza Leshawnie, gdy ta śpiewa o zaletach uczestników. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. W M jak Mordęga gdy Lindsay próbuje wejść do domku, drzwi są zamknięte i Lindsay próbuje z nimi rozmawiać ku irytacji Courtney. Chwilę potem Lindsay zostaje znokautowana i porwana tak jak i inni zawodnicy. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Lindsay i Beth chcą razem przejść przez lasery, ale nie udaje im się to i obarczają się nawzajem winą. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Lindsay udaje się przeciąć właściwy kabel w swojej bombie i wygrać drugie wyzwanie. Dzięki temu zostaje wysłana na wycieczkę do fabryki serów razem z Courtney. W Super Hero-ld Lindsay i Courtney wracają z wycieczki do fabryki serów i przywożą dla Beth i Leshawny ser jako pamiątkę. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, Lindsay przebiera się za SuperBabeczkę. Mimo protestu Courtney, Chrisowi podoba się jej strój i przyznaje on jej zwycięstwo. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Lindsay przegrywa gdy Chef rzuca w nią kulami do kręgli i Lindsay upada na materac. Potem Lindsay tak jak Leshawna i Beth głosuje na Duncana by sprawić przykrość Courtney. Jednak ten plan się nie powodzi, gdyż Harold głosuje na Leshawnę i to ona zostaje wyeliminowana. W odcinku Duma księżniczki, Lindsay razem z Beth uczestniczą w konkursie Duncana na największe burrito. Gdy Duncan jako sędzia pyta co przygotowały, Beth razem z Lindsay połączyły dwa burrito za pomocą branzoletek przyjaźni. Gdy Justin prezentuje przed nimi swój biceps zrobiony z burrito, Beth i Lindsay kompletnie nie reagują. Na pierwsze wyzwanie, Chris każe przymierzyć szklany pantofel Lindsay i Courtney. Lindsay wstydzi się swoich nieproporcjonalnie dużych nóg i nie udaje jej się wcisnąć buta na nogę, przez co zostaje ona złą przyrodnią siostrą. Podczas wyzwania z ocaleniem Courtney, Lindsay szybko zostaje zbita. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa. W Na tropie Lindsay wpada na pomysł, by poszukać Chrisa pod stołówką, gdyż twierdzi ona, że Chris został zakopany żywcem. Jednak nikt nie akceptuje jej planu. Podczas wyzwania, Lindsay obrysowuje zwłoki Chrisa, a potem rysuje szkic przeprowadzając śledztwo. Chris ostatecznie ogłasza ją zwycięzcą wyzwania. Jako nagroda, Lindsay idzie do kina w towarzystwie osoby, którą sama wybierze. Mimo niechęci do niego, Lindsay wybiera Duncana. W konfesjonale tłumaczy, że czuła się nieswojo z Duncanem, ale zrobiła to, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Courtney. W Rock and Roll Lindsay tak jak inni zawodnicy (z wyjątkiem Courtney) jest szczęśliwa, gdy Owen wraca do programu. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, Lindsay zostaje szybko wykluczona, gdyż przestaje grać zwracając uwagę na wygląd gitary. W drugim wyzwaniu, Lindsay wygrała gdyż najlepiej wykorzystała papparazzich. Jednak ostatecznie przegrała, gdy nie umiała niszczyć pokoju hotelowego. Potem Lindsay rozmawia z Haroldem, Owenem i Beth o głosowaniu na Duncana. Zostaje ustalone, że Duncan zostaje wyeliminowany, więc Lindsay nie przejmuje się, gdy jest w dwóch ostatnich, jednak okazuje się, że podczas głosowania, Lindsay przypadkowo zagłosowała na siebie, gdy rozproszyła ją Beth. Tak więc Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana z programu, ale oznajmia że przyjaźń jest ważniejsza od pieniędzy. W Bunt w studiu, Lindsay pojawia się wraz z innymi wyeliminowanymi zawodnikami czekając na ogłoszenie zwycięzcy. W Kto zostanie milionerem? gdy Chris prosi o zadanie pytania do uczestników, ona zamiast tego oznajmia że wybierze Beth. Gdy miała zagłosować w kabinie na swojego faworyta, Lindsay zapomina do czego jest papier i smarka w niego zamiast napisać imię zwycięzcy. próbują przybić sobie piątkę, ale nie udaje im się to.]] W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót dowiadujemy się że Beth i Lindsay rzeczywiście wybrały się w podróż do Francji. Widzimy Beth i Lindsay w muzeum, gdy Lindsay próbuje zrobić Beth zdjęcie obok portretu Mony Lizy. Niestety Beth upada i przypadkowo przekręca zdjęcie, co potem nieumiejętnie próbuje naprawić Lindsay. Ostatecznie Beth i Lindsay trafiają do więzienia. Tam Lindsay pyta policjantów czy nie widzieli jej kolczyka. Potem widać ją na czerwonym dywanie gdy prezentuje swoje nowe kolczyki. Sierra pyta ją dlaczego nie wyszykowała się na rozdanie nagród, ale ta myślała, że to dopiero próba. Widzimy ją też wraz z resztą zawodników Totalnej Porażki gdy wszyscy próbują zatrzymać autobus Oblechów. Lindsay jest jedną z osób które nie idą szukać pomocy i dzięki temu Lindsay może konkurować w trzecim sezonie. Totalna Porażka w trasie flirtuje z Lindsay.]] W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 1 gdy Lindsay jest prezentowana przez Chrisa, wychodzi z autobusu i dmucha pocałunek do kamery. W czasie spaceru po pierwszej klasie, gdy Alejandro mówi o pięknych damach w pierwszej klasie Lindsay na początku nie wie o co chodzi, dopiero później uświadamia sobie, że mówi on o niej. Zazdrosny Tyler próbuje zaimponować Lindsay umiejętnością zrobienia salta, ale nie wychodzi mu to. Lindsay jednak nie zwraca uwagi na Tylera, tylko dalej flirtuje z Alejandro. Podczas piosenki Leć z nami już Lindsay jest wręcz zauroczona Alejandro i rumieni się. W czasie wyzwania, Lindsay chwali umiejętności wspinaczki Alejandro i twierdzi, że wygląda on jak "słodka kozica górska". W końcu Alejandro zabiera ją i Bridgette ze sobą ku zazdrości Tylera. Lindsay i Bridgette zostają wniesione przez Alejandro na szczyt piramidy, a potem zjeżdżają na dół na znaku. Lindsay wraz z Bridgette zostaje przydzielona do Drużyny Zwycięzców. W Przechadzka po Egipcie - część 2 Lindsay wykazuje się głupotą, gdy po wypuszczeniu skarabeuszy, każe drużynie wskakiwać na patyk, by się ratować. Podczas wyzwania, Drużyna Zwycięzców gubi się na pustyni, aż do czasu, gdy uświadamia sobie, że patyk może poprowadzić do rzeki. Ostatecznie i tak przegrywają, po tym jak krokodyl zjada ich drużynowy patyk. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji mimo ostrzeżeń Chrisa, Lindsay ostemplowuje wszystkie paszporty. Ale dostaje torebkę z orzeszkami i pozostaje w programie. W Super szczęśliwie zwariowane chwile w Japonii gdy Tyler wspomina o nagrodzie za wyzwanie, Lindsay proponuje jako nagrodę cukierki, albo buty, albo buty z cukierków. W czasie wyzwania z kręceniem reklamy Lindsay wpada na pomysł i zaczyna tłumaczyć swojej drużynie o tym jak kiedyś zamówiła w restauracji "Pattai", ale szybko zostaje poprawiona przez Leshawnę. W reklamie drużyny zwycięzców Lindsay gra rolę rolniczki, która prosi o jedzenie samuraja. Ostatecznie Drużyna Zwycięzców po raz kolejny przegrywa i musi odbyć ceremonię eliminacji. W kabinie zapomina po co jest i wcale nie głosuje, a jedynie ogląda własny paszport. Potem otrzymuje torebkę z orzeszkami i pozostaje w programie. W Wszystko co robisz w Yukonie, ja potrafię lepiej w czasie pierwszego wyzwania Lindsay dość dobrze sobie radzi. Gdy skacze po kolejnych krach, zauważa w wodzie Tylera i nazywa go "Noah". Potem w czasie drugiego wyzwania zostaje zabrana przez sanie swojej drużyny. Gdy DJ potrąca foczkę, Lindsay za namową Leshawny udaje ją, by nie zatrzymywać DJa. W końcu mimo iż Drużyna Zwycięzców przybywa na metę jako drudzy, ostatecznie przegrywają, gdyż nie zabrali po drodze Bridgette. W czasie ceremonii eliminacji, Lindsay dostaje torebkę z orzeszkami i zostaje w programie. W Ukochany Broadway! Lindsay widać ze swoją drużyną w klasie ekonomicznej. Gdy DJ martwi się, że zostało im już tylko troje członków, Lindsay dopinguje drużynę zapewniając, że wygrają. W konfesjonale tłumaczy, że wzięła zapas błyszczyków na cały sezon, a ledwie skończyła jedną tubkę, więc nie może zostać wyeliminowana. Później Alejandro przynosi słodycze z pierwszej klasy dla Lindsay i Leshawny. Lindsay początkowo odmawia, ale gdy widzi tabliczkę czekolady, łapczywie zmienia zdanie. Gdy wszyscy uczestnicy siedzą już w pontonie, Tyler pyta Lindsay czy podoba jej się ponton, ale ona myli jego imię po raz kolejny i nazywa go "Dave". Jest bardzo podekscytowana, gdy okazuje się, że teraz znajdują się w Nowym Jorku. Pyta Chrisa kiedy znajdzie się czas na zakupy, ale ten odpowiada, że zakupów nie będzie co wprawia Lindsay w przerażenie. Gdy przychodzi czas zdecydować, kto z członków drużyny będzie jechał w wózku, Lindsay zgłasza się, gdyż tłumaczy, że uwielbia jak mówią do niej "dziecino". Mimo, że Drużyna Zwycięzców otrzymuje do pokonania najkrótszą drogę i tak wszyscy remisują ze sobą. Ostatecznie, Drużyna Zwycięzców jest druga więc omija ich ceremonia eliminacji. W Spoliczkowana Rewolucja! po wypadnięciu z samolotu, Lindsay nazywa Tylera "Daryl". Tyler stara się jej wyjaśnić, że chodzili ze sobą w pierwszym sezonie, .]] ale ta dalej nie kojarzy Tylera. W końcu jednak udaje jej się go przypomnieć podczas piosenki. Uszczęśliwiona przytula mocno Tylera. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, Lindsay ma za zadanie nakładać farsz. Pierwsze wyzwanie Drużyna Zwycięzców kończy na drugim miejscu. Podczas drugiego wyzwania, Lindsay nie tańczy. Ostatecznie Drużyna Zwycięzców po raz kolejny przegrywa, ale Lindsay pozostaje w programie. W A-masz-zoński wyścig Lindsay na początku odcinka pociesza DJa, który martwi się swoją "klątwą". W czasie wyścigu po dżungli, Lindsay wybiera ścieżkę po po raz pierwszy wygrywa wyzwanie.]]lewo i razem z DJem idą tamtędy. Lindsay i DJ przybywają pierwsi pod linę i dlatego mają prawo zjechać za pomocą orczyka. Lindsay zjeżdża na plecach DJa. Lindsay i DJ prowadzą przez całe wyzwanie. W końcu głęboko w dżungli, Chris daje im w nagrodę banany. Tam też Lindsay i DJ idą spać w czasie nocy. W nocy Lindsay budzi się, gdy słyszy jak DJ hałasuje. Okazuje się, że DJ przypadkowo uderza małe małpki, gdyż myśli że to robaki. Rano Lindsay i DJowi udaje się jako pierwszym dotrzeć pod Maczu Pikczu. DJ chce się poddać z powodu klątwy, ale Lindsay pociesza go i razem idą szukać skarbu. Udaje im się i po raz pierwszy Drużyna Zwycięzców wygrywa. W Żadnej pomocy w Luvrze Lindsay widać z DJem w pierwszej klasie. Twierdzi, że jest tak zrelaksowana, że aż jej się mózg wyłączył. Potem jest obrzydzona gdy widzi bezmięsne śniadanie jajeczne DJa. Po wylądowaniu w Paryżu, Lindsay zaczyna tęsknić za Tylerem. Jednak gdy Tyler do niej podchodzi, ta zupełnie zapomina jak on wygląda. Stwierdza, że znajdzie mu jakieś fajniejsze ciuchy, bo Paryżu tylko zakupy są ważne. Jednak Chris oznajmia, że nie ma czasu na zakupy. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania, Lindsay sama niesie części do ich rzeźby, gdyż DJ musi borykać się ze swoją klątwą. Lindsay udaje się szybko poskładać ich rzeźbę, jednak DJ wjeżdża na rzeźby rozbijając ją. DJ jest szczęśliwy, że przegrali gdyż chce wrócić do domu. Jednak ponieważ w Drużynie Zwycięzców jest tylko dwoje zawodników, Chris organizuje dogrywkę, pokaz mody. Lindsay jako swojego modela szybko i zdecydowanie wybiera Tylera. Lindsay modeluje włosy Tylera co mu się nie podoba, a następnie wybiera dla niego kreację. W końcu Tyler wychodzi na pokaz w dziewczyńskiej sukience wzbudzając śmiech w członkach drużyny. Ostatecznie kreacja DJa bardziej podoba się sędziom niż kreacja Lindsay i Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana z programu. Przed skokiem wstydu, Lindsay chce pocałować się z Tylerem, ale Chris zatrzymuje ich. Lindsay wyskakuje z samolotu uderzając o górną część wyjścia. Lindsay po raz kolejny pojawia się w Podsumowanie: Zemsta Telemaratonu, gdzie jest gościem specjalnym. Jej błyszczyki są używane jako prezenty dla dzwoniących. Potem jest również atakowana przez małpki po występie DJa. Następnie Lindsay występuje w Podsumowanie podsumowujące. Gdy Tyler upada na podłogę, Lindsay w końcu pamięta jego imię. Lindsay wylosowuje możliwość wzięcia ponownego udziału w Totalnej Porażce w trasie. Jej pierwszym zadaniem było żonglowanie na nosie trzema klopsikami, co bez problemu zrobiła. Potem miała za zadanie zjeść ostre papryczki i popić nososhakem oglądając bolesny klip o Tylerze. To jej się również udało, gdyż jak tłumaczy, nigdy nie śmieje się z chłopaków. Na koniec jednak przegrywa, gdy Blaineley odpowiada nie na swoje pytanie. Lindsay widać w Hawajski styl gdzie wybiera osobę do wspierania w fiale. Lindsay wybiera Alejandro. Lindsay występuje w Hawajski piknik nadal wspierając Alejandro podczas finału. Gdy Alejandro prawie zabija Cody'ego, Lindsay tak jak reszta zawodników złowieszczo gapi się na Alejandro. Mimo to zostaje przez niego wybrana jako pomocnica do wyzwania. Pomaga Courtney w zbudowaniu atrapy Alejandro, a także pomaga na szczycie wulkanu, uważając, by Cody i Harold nie przecięli lin od pułapek. Jednak Cody przekabaca Lindsay mówiąc o przecenie tuszu do rzęs. Lindsay po raz kolejny wykazuje się głupotą i biegnie szukać centrum mimo, że są oni właśnie głęboko w dżungli. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, Lindsay pojawia się na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami. Obściskuje się z Tylerem. Lindsay pojawia się po raz kolejny w odcinku Uciekający model. Lindsay wyskakuje z jednej z walizek i jest bardzo podekscytowana swoimi nowymi butami. Lindsay ocenia na 1,8 drużynę Zmutowane Larwy, co zaskakuje drużynę Larw. Jednak okazuje się że Lindsay poprostu źle trzyma tabliczkę i prawidłowy osąd to 8,1. Gdy drużyna Toksyczne Szczury prezentuje Sasquatchanakwę, ta porywa Lindsay. Następnie odlatuje z Lindsay na plecaku odrzutowym, "jetpacku" Chrisa i zabiera Lindsay na Wyspę Kości. Potem Chris rozmawia przez telefon i okazuje się, że będzie odpowiedzialny jeśli Sasquatchanakwa zje Lindsay. W związku z tym, Chris ogłasza że drugim wyzwaniem będzie ratowanie Lindsay. Na Wyspie Kości, Lindsay pociesza płaczącą Sasquatchanakwę, mówiąc że jest on "śnieżynką". Lindsay każe nie krzywdzić Sasquatchanakwy, bo ma on kompleks na tle włochatego ciała. Gdy umalowana przez Chestera, Jo idzie ratować Lindsay, Lindsay wraz z Sasquatchanakwą śmieje się z Jo. W końcu zła Jo wyrywa lusterko Lindsay. Na koniec, Lindsay cały czas będąc jeszcze na Wyspie Kości, pyta Włochate Bobry czy wiedzą gdzie jest łódka, a te wtedy zaczynają warczeć. Ciekawostki * Lindsay jest jednym z zawodników, którzy konkurowali we wszystkich trzech sezonach. Pozostali to Izzy, Courtney, Harold, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather i Owen. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej Porażki w trasie